Five Days Til Christmas
by RhondaStar
Summary: A short, silly, festive diary piece based on the Clarisse & Joe from PD2.
1. Default Chapter

_Thought i'd just have a little fun in the lead up to Xmas because i'm feeling festive. Look out for the Julie film references.... :-)_

**Five Days Til Christmas**

Day One - _Monday 20th December_

I was up early this morning, agitated I suppose and more than a little worried about Mia's flight. I crept out of bed determined not to wake Joseph who has only just fallen into sync with my own sleep patterns and now actually sleeps past five in the morning instead of waking to carry out his duties.

In my dressing gown and slippers I sat with Maurice in the parlour and had tea. Finally Charlotte came to inform me they had just landed and all was fine, you can't imagine my relief. It's much safer to have your nearest and dearest safely on the ground. I planned to give Mia time to settle and rest after such a long flight, to have time with her mother and new baby brother, to see Lily and Michael and introduce Nicholas to San Francisco before I called. Part of me hoped she would be the one to call first.

We've grown so close over the past few months, if I'm honest I can tell you I was slightly worried about giving up the throne to so young a new host. But she has proven me wrong time and time again, this has been no different. Besides that she has shown me she _does_ still need my guidance, I am still useful to the monarchy!

After the welcomed news I prepared myself for the day ahead, looked over the schedule with Charlotte then went back to my suite and took a shower. Joseph chatted to me as I washed, he's taken to doing that now, at first it unnerved me, somebody sitting in the bathroom and listening to me, I'm so used to the privacy. But now I look forward to our little routine, he tells me his plans, I tell him mine, he makes me laugh in the morning and occasionally he'll even wash my back – ha!

This particular morning we spoke about Mia and how quiet it would be without her causing havoc in the palace. Then the Christmas Eve ball to finish the preparations for and Joseph was still in the process of helping Shades re-organise the security system before he completely, and totally, retired. It may be almost Christmas but unfortunately my days still tick on as hectic as ever. Even Parliament has finished for the holiday season, why do I still work?

By lunchtime I was beginning to tire, it was too cold to be going around the garden discussing possible new landscaping plans and where would be the perfect spot for the statue Mia insisted on having made of me. A statue of me for goodness sake, who will want to stare at that in years to come? It's not as if I'm Queen Victoria marking the entrance to Buckingham Palace, royalty to be proud of, part of history, part of culture, my achievements pale in significance. Yet the girl insists, so I oblige and pose as the artist requests, let's hope he slims my waist a little in the finished product…

After finally escaping the clutches of the gardener and 'artist' arguing over which spot would catch the sunlight, and the positives and negatives of said sunlight, I went to the library to find Joseph. The fire burned all day in there and the room maintained this gloriously homely feel despite its sheer size. My husband has become quite obsessed with re-arranging the library and is currently working on a way to categorise the hundreds and hundreds of books displayed there. Apparently, he revealed to me a couple of months ago, the library and its organization have always bothered him and now he has the chance to "get his hands on the those dusty old books" as he so eloquently put it, he's wasting no time. Who am I to deny a man his pleasures?

I slipped in unnoticed and wandered to the back of the room, usually I would see him dangling from a ladder, stretching across some shelf and scaring me half to death. But today he was sitting in the armchair by the fire reading, gently and silently enjoying his afternoon. A glass of mulled wine sat on the table next to him and it smelled divine.

"How indulgent you look." I said walking across the room and removing my coat.

He looked up and gave me a half smile. "I'm embracing my new lifestyle."

"Enjoying retirement." I bent to the fire to warm my hands.

"Semi-retirement." He added beckoning me over.

As I got closer his free hand slipped around my waist drawing me to him and I slid down onto his knee.

"Your cold." He said kissing my cheek.

"Damned statue." I rubbed my hands together in an attempt to get the circulation going again. Joseph only laughed.

"It will look fabulous, you know that, and don't tell me part of you isn't quietly pleased about it…"

I was tempted to deny that to the death but he knows me too well now so instead I laughed along with him.

"Possibly… What are you reading anyway?"

He put his book to one side. "Nothing important." He lifted my legs from the floor and drew them over the side of the chair, I settled against his chest, warm and content by the fire.

"If anybody walks in on this they'll think we've finally gone mad." I murmured.

"Or that we look terribly old and sweet together."

"You're the old, I'm the sweet."

"I know that too well." He kissed the top of my head with such tenderness I had to lift my face to his and return the kiss.

I'd never been one for kissing, for open affection; I find it difficult to hug. But with Joseph I could spend long leisurely days enjoying the pleasure of his kisses. He was tender and caring and took his time with me; in the beginning I was so very nervous, yet he waited so patiently, he'd always waited so patiently as you very well know. And now it's me who often initiates the cuddles, or the kissing or nights of making love. You wouldn't believe the change in my demeanour. Totally, completely, head-over-heels in love, I wouldn't alter it for anything, I've never been happier.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow's carol service?" I asked lying my head back down against his chest.

"Of course, will be good to experience the service from the front of the church rather than the back or the side.

"Oh goodness I hadn't thought of that, I'm sorry."

"There's hardly need for apologies. I will get to hold your hand in the house of god and listen to those glorious heavenly voices. Then it will feel like Christmas." He kissed my hand.

"Yes it will, as much as I understand Mia's need to be home with her mother and brother I'm a little… crestfallen that she will miss these traditions."

"Plenty of years for her yet…"

"Of course." I placed my hand on his cheek. "I have to go."

"Well madam, thank you for your visit."

"Your most welcome. A little break in the day, seeing you, eases the strain." I struggled up from the chair and readjusted my skirt.

"Am I presentable?"

"Perfectly neat and tidy."

"Perfectly?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Practically perfect in every way." He rose and kissed my forehead. "Dinner, later?"

"As always."

"Good, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Does it involve knocking walls down and expanding the library."

"No it doesn't but that's a good idea, I may consider it."

I placed a finger on his lips. "Don't, I have enough with the garden."

"Alright, then I'll work with what I've got."

"We all have to make sacrifices."

"Hmm I know, but every now and then life hands us a glass of the finest champagne."

"What a wonderful way to look at things, I'll remember that later when I'm discussing possible table displays for the ball." I squeezed his hand and prepared to leave. "Don't forget tomorrow I require your support for the visits."

"I know, I'll be there, Santa suit and all."

I turned at the door. "Really? I wasn't prepared for that but how marvellous. Enjoy your afternoon dear, don't work too hard."

I could almost visualise the shaking of his head and laughter as I made my way down the hall away from him.

**_!!!Joy to the world!!!_**


	2. Part 2

Five Days Til Christmas

Day Two _– Tuesday 21st December_

Clarisse had her nails painted red, with tiny diamante studs on her little finger nails. You may laugh but it was one of the sweetest things I've ever had the chance to witness. Two little girls, age 11 and 13 side-by-side painting their monarch's nails, and all in the name of charity. We also played the tombola, I danced with about twenty young ladies, Clarisse read to the youngest children on the hospital ward and we brought goodwill and cheer to Genovia's young ambassadors.

We arrived at the hospital around 10 and didn't leave until at least 7:30 in the evening, Clarisse was exhausted I could tell but she didn't let it show. She smiled and she greeted and she was graciousness personified as always. It wasn't until we collapsed in the back of the car that she relaxed, threw her head back and slipped her shoes off and her head fell to my shoulder.

"Thank you for today." She whispered.

"I hardly did anything."

"You did, you supported me, you danced." She laughed. "And danced and danced."

"Ahh you noticed." I hugged her close. "You were wonderful, as usual, and I adore your nails."

She held her hands up. "Mia would be proud, they do look quite wonderful though not at all appropriate."

"Being appropriate isn't always for the best."

"Hmm…" She closed her eyes and settled back again.

"Did you think anymore about my suggestion from last night?"

"A little. A break would be good."

"Only good?"

"Perfect, a break would be perfect, but I've not spent a Christmas away from home in the last thirty-five years. Things are expected of me."

"I know, roles and responsibilities. We don't have to alter too much, we can still have the ball and meet and greet, you can be the ideal hostess."

"And you, you are afterall my husband this year."

I kissed her neck, nipping her ear with my teeth. "We can leave early, helicopter ride away and we're free and alone and secluded. And Christmas will be celebrated in a divine manner."

She laughed, warm and open then looked up at me smiling brightly. "You haven't even told me where you intend for us to go."

"Somewhere that's nowhere… as I said private."

"Cryptic." She pulled my tie from my shirt. "And if I agree to this little trip how am I to explain it to those who have been invited for Christmas day?"

"Let them have it, only without your charm to run the day. I want that to myself."

She sat up, folding her hands and mulling it over. "I guess I do have a few days left to organise things."

"Yes. We're here." I said glancing over the drivers head to the gates drawing open before us.

"Oh…" She slipped her shoes back on, the façade slipping back into place.

I exited the car, moved round and took her hand helping her up. Charlotte greeted us at the door with a heap of messages, most importantly a call from Mia which brightened my wife's face considerably.

"I'll leave you to your duties." I whispered in her ear before exiting the foyer and retreating to our suite.

* * *

"Just a little higher, it aches right there…"

She sighed, a glorious satisfying sound to my ears. The water splashed around her arm as she settled it back in the bathtub. Her head fell back against my chest and I rubbed her shoulders as she relaxed against me.

"You should cut down on the work, rest more."

"As you keep telling me."

"I'm only saying."

"I know, I know… now stop talking and keep rubbing."

"Yes ma'am. No problem."

"So this trip you want me to take…"

"I thought you said it was impossible."

"And you said it was important."

She looked up at me, smiled, those wonderful eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."

I kissed her forehead. "Thank you. You will enjoy yourself."

"Of that I have no doubt." She returned to her relaxed position, settled down and closed her eyes.

"And how is Mia?"

"Wonderful, she was the one who encouraged me to go."

"Ahh I see, not my requests then."

"To some extent." She allowed herself a giggle. "But anyhow. She is dancing, spoiling her baby brother, gossiping with her friends… she's enjoying herself, what can I say?"

"She's missed her home, it's going to take a while for her to get used to being away. She's done well, almost five months."

"It's certainly been interesting."

"A roller coaster year. Is that enough?"

She rolled her neck. "Yes, thank you."

"I am going to read a little before bed. Will you be long?"

"Not too much."

"Good."

I left her to her bath and read in the lounge by the fire.

* * *

She was settled down in bed when I joined her, the sheets wrapped around her body, her head sinking into the pillows, eyes closed, face blissful.

"Are you sleeping?" I whispered as I removed my robe.

"Not quite… so, will you tell me a little about where we're going?"

I slipped into bed next to her. "It's quiet, nobody around, nothing to do… read, relax, play cards."

"I'm not very good at cards."

"Exactly my point."

"Hey!" She moved towards me, rested her head on my chest, we've settled into this routine. A new favourite position to lie in. I've never been more comfortable.

"And who lives there?"

"Nobody… now."

"Who used to live there?"

"I don't know, a nice old couple, they played Scrabble, he smoked a pipe and cut wood for the fire. She baked cookies and made malt drinks."

Clarisse laughed, I felt her body shake against me. "How about a young couple, first Christmas together, and scrabble is something they play between eating and making love."

"Active imagination behind that proper outward demeanour."

"Too long hiding it…" She bit my chest.

"Ow!"

She kissed the place she'd just nipped then turned onto her back, lying her head down.

"Switch the lamp off dear, I'm tired."

I obliged. "It's late, a long day."

"And another tomorrow."

"Christmas, a supposed time of rest."

"Supposed, I like that."

She held my hand in the darkness. "Carol service tomorrow afternoon, Opera in the evening."

"I know, I'm prepared, have done my background reading."

"Full marks to the nice man with the kind voice."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

_**Sleep in heavenly peace...**_

* * *

_I am still working on Cold Water but it's taking a while for me to write the next chapter, bear with me... In the meantime this is nice silly diversion!_


	3. Part 3

**Five Days Til Christmas**

Day Three – _Wednesday 22nd December_

Honestly it's like watching two young lovebirds at times, not that I'm complaining you understand, oh no! I recall the days when Sir Joseph would stomp around the palace in such a deep depression it seemed nothing would lift that cloud that hung over him.

Of course we all knew what was going on, how he felt about her majesty, though he would deny it til he was blue in the face. One Christmas party I remember vividly, Shades had gotten him very drunk and was slowly grinding him down on the subject of whether or not he wanted to catch the Queen beneath the mistletoe. In the end he threw a drink over Shades, went a deep shade of red and disappeared from the party. Nobody ever asked him again.

And then a few years ago things started to change, there had always been gossip about the two of them of course, silly comments about how the Queen allowed Joseph to hold her hand or whispered things in his ear when she thought nobody was looking. How our Joe would gaze at her for far too long, or defend her to the death. And then there was the fact he was a very good-looking overly charming intelligent man with no female companion, and no obvious attempt to find one. All in all it pointed in one direction… or at least we all thought it pointed that way.

We've witnessed some real changes these past few years, her majesty loosening up a little, the introduction of young Princess Mia to palace life, and now with a new Queen and our favourite secret couple married it seems the cycle is complete. Those of us who have been lucky enough to work here for many years, like myself, were at first afraid of the many changes but now I am overjoyed.

Today was the annual, traditional carol service. There are two actually, one in the morning for the children which her majesty has always attended. The second after lunch for the palace staff, which once again her majesty attends, she used to simply stay for a few carols with King Rupert but since his death she remained the entire service and always says a few kind words.

This year I noticed how blissfully happy she appeared as she entered the church, Joseph taking her hand escorting her down to their seats. She wore a wonderful long white skirt, it looked like crushed velvet but I'm not sure, her clothes are always divine. Now married again she seems to dress up that little bit more, I certainly would if I were married to such a man. That gigantic diamond she used to wear, was probably forced to wear, has gone replaced by a slightly smaller yet equally as stunning ring.

I was lucky enough to get a seat near the front and had a great view of the choir and the newly married couple. As I reached over and clutched my own husband's hand I tried to recall our first Christmas together, over forty years ago now. I found I couldn't picture where we were, my mother's house I believe. I don't know what I bought him, or he me, but I remember being incredibly happy and so overwhelmed by love. Perhaps that was how she was feeling now, it certainly looked that way, she had a glow about her I don't remember ever seeing before.

She was scanning the program, toying with the chain hanging from her glasses, Joseph leant over and whispered something to her and she laughed. Wonderfully open and free, then she seemed to remember where she was and caught herself, held a breath and settled her laughter, Joseph watched and smiled, then he surprised both myself and her majesty by kissing her cheek. The way she turned towards him I thought he was in for a rebuff but instead she lightly touched his lips with her own then calmly returned to the program on her lap. It made my heart leap.

* * *

"I'm overjoyed to be here today, I know you all probably think I say that every year and we have been here for many years."

There was murmur of laughter around the room.

"But this year, far more than any other I am truly grateful to be here with you. As you know things haven't always been easy and we have missed his majesty King Rupert."

"King Rupert may he rest in peace." Chorused around the room.

"But now with Queen Mia I feel a new joy has entered the palace, and touched not only myself but the entire staff. You have all always been so supportive, so steadfast in your duties and committed to the family. I feel blessed to have such a wonderful group surrounding me."

A little applause went around the room and she smiled, bending her head and glancing at the ring shining on her finger.

"Over the past year it seems each and every day I wake thanking god for the many gifts of my life, and I pray that god blesses each one of us this Christmas and we have an equally joyful new year. We all deserve it. May I wish you all, from Joseph and myself, a very Merry Christmas."

The applause resumed and she thanked before returning to her seat reaching over silently for Joseph's hand. There was a sheen to her eyes and I wondered if she would break down for the first time in public, but his hand in hers seemed to calm her and a few seconds later she was on her feet to join in with the final hymn.

The drinks and mince pies that follow are one of the rare occasions when we staff gather in the grand ballroom. All dressed up in our finest and shining along with our noble family, our new Queen had left gifts for each one of us which were handed out by the much respected and adored Charlotte. We chatted and danced, I was lucky enough to bag a twirl around the dancefloor with Joseph, always a treat to have such a fine dancing partner, my own husband has two left feet bless him.

Clarisse, I still find it strange not to refer to her as the Queen, also found the time to dance with many male members of the staff before drawing the raffle. Many grand prizes were handed out; fine Champagne and Belgium chocolates, silk scarves, dinner at high-class restaurants, a weekend in Paris. I clutched my strip of tickets watching as others won, who knew I would be lucky enough to bag the top prize of all – well in my opinion anyway. The prize for tickets to tonight's Opera went to Daisy, a new member of the clerical team who almost fainted when her name was called, but a second pair of tickets went to me. I was going to the Opera ahhhhh!!!!!

* * *

I wasn't sure what to wear, who knows what to wear, Charlotte offered assistance but I have a fair few years on her and there is no way on earth I would squeeze into one of her dresses! Still at least Roger, my husband, scrubbed up pretty damn well in his suit, he even stood up well next to Joe when he came down the stairs. Her majesty of course shone like a rare jewel, a long deep red silk dress, a discreet yet nice come-hither slit on one side. I almost died when Charlotte announced her and she gave each one of us a hug and congratulated us on the win.

"Rosa my dear I'm so pleased you finally won, how many years have you picked the wrong number?"

"Too many ma'am." I replied meekly.

She then slid long white gloves on covering the jewels adorning her hands and Joe helped her with her coat.

"Well I will be seeing all of you later, I hope you have a lovely evening." She smiled sincerely.

Joe kissed my cheek. "A little Christmas cheer." He whispered then shook Roger's hand.

Daisy received the same treatment; the poor girl was on the verge of fainting as it was. Imagine your first year in the palace and you get treated to an evening like this. I must take her under my wing and make sure she behaves appropriately tonight.

I can't really fill you in on anything more, the Opera was unbelievable, I've never seen anything like it, and our seats were wonderful. I believe Joe and Clarisse were above us in the balcony but I never saw them, I caught a glimpse of her majesty during the interval but she was surrounded by well-to-do people, I would surely be out of my depth in the presence so I keep my distance.

After the performance I looked for them again but they must have left early, I bear them no grudge for that I was exhausted and I hadn't been giving speeches all day. I tend to overlook the fact she works so hard, it's easy to think she has a grand life with no bad spots, but of course she has been lucky enough like me to spend her entire life with the man she loves. The rumour is they are going away for Christmas, good luck to them.

* * *

_And I believe it's Happy Birthday for Hector E today aswell........ :-)_


	4. Part 4

Five Days Til Christmas

Day Four – _Thursday 23rd December_

My wife is the most beautiful woman in the world.

My wife is the most gracious woman in the world.

The kindest soul to enter my life, the warmest heart I've ever known. To be in her presence must surely be a gift from God, and every day I pray for it to continue.

It was with a sheer stroke of genius that I suggested we bring the traditional Christmas Eve ball forward to the 23rd, that way I could sneak my wife off to a relaxing, solitary Christmas – instead of the usual maddening hustle and bustle of palace life.

So here we are, instead, maddeningly rushing around, desperate to finish all arrangements ready for tonight's grand ball. Although my role in the proceedings is a little more subdued this year, no headaches over the security issues of having so many people packed into a limited space. You might think I would miss the importance of organising such an event, but no, not in the slightest. I'll take this way of life any day of the week thank you very much. More than happily married, ecstatic, I thought I was in love with her before, now I cannot even find the words to express how I feel.

I watched as she went around the great dining room and checked and double-checked on the seating arrangements this afternoon. Originally she'd placed me next to some countess from Austria, I quickly convinced her that this being our first Christmas together I at least deserved the pleasure of being seated next to her. She agreed, after two-foot massages and several glasses of wine.

"Well, what do you think, will I pass?" I casually asked as I entered her dressing room.

Two maids were still fussing with her hair and make-up but she glanced into the mirror and looked at me standing behind her and smiled.

"You look fine, as always, very presentable."

"Thank you dear."

She sighed and looked at her own reflection. "Alright ladies I think that will do."

"Certainly ma'am."

They knew better than to fuss too long, she hated being "played" with as she termed it, feeling like a Barbie doll. They disappeared and we were left alone, I rested my hands on her shoulders.

"Shall I help you dress?"

"I'd like that very much."

Her dress was breath taking, a floor length black gown with folds and folds of swanky material that slid through my fingers. Beneath that material was a pure white, sparkling with silver jewels on it, the black finished at her sides, the white shone out in front. It caressed her shoulders and rested on her ample bosom. She looked divine; I risked ruining the hour of make-up attention and kissed her mouth anyway. She didn't protest.

Together we greeted the guests and I made polite chitchat with the uptight members of parliament. Most overly interested in how it felt to go from mere worker to husband of royalty. I bit my tongue and played along with the game. But I did wish more than once that Mia was standing next to me then we could joke about it later over cocoa. Her opinion on the older members of parliament differed little from mine.

Dinner was wonderful, our gracious Prime Minister gave a speech and cards were read out from various people. One from Mia was particularly amusing. Clarisse held my hand beneath the table, though she played her part and spoke mostly to those around her. I was proud to be at her side, and when the ring on her finger caught the lights and sparkled I felt a tightening in my chest.

I danced with her first and last, and then again, when the guests had gone and the ballroom was deserted we danced by candlelight. Her head on my chest, her eyes closed, she swayed in time with me.

"Almost Christmas." I whispered into her hair.

"Mmm, and I'm actually feeling festive this year. It's been so long since I've looked forward to it all, but with you, and Mia of course…" She looked up at me. "Well I think I'm loosening up a little."

"In private at least." I teased and kissed her forehead.

"I do hope we're beneath mistletoe Sir otherwise you'll be hung."

"And which brave member of your security team would you send after me?"

She laughed. "I suppose, you have a point." She wobbled slightly against me. "Oh dear, one too many glasses of Champagne."

"I know the feeling, I'm so used to not drinking and being fully alert."

"Hmm…" She rested her head again. "What time do we have to leave tomorrow?"

"Whenever you wake and are ready, all is prepared."

"I expect nothing less from you." She was sounding sleepy now.

"It's getting late, should we go to bed?"

"Is that a proposition."

This time I laughed. "Hardly, I was thinking of her majesty's well-being."

She looked at me. "So was I."

"Well in that case then yes it's a proposition."

"Alright… I'll think about it."

"Goodness you're a tease."

"I know." She kissed me, warm and open and full of unrestrained passion.

"Do you know how many Christmases have gone by when I've wanted to dance with you like this… I never honestly thought I'd be sitting by you at one of the grandest occasions in the calendar."

"And I never imagined I'd actually feel comfortable and happy at one of these occasions, but I do. I dreamt about it too Joseph, many times, you've been in my heart for so many years."

"And you mine. Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

"Many times." She stifled a yawn and the dancing stopped. "But I like your compliments."

"I know. Time for my bed my dear."

"I think so." I held out my arm for her to grasp but instead she took my hand.

"I was wondering…" She said as we mounted the staircase.

"Hmm?"

"Just what can he have bought me for Christmas?"

"That is a surprise. Only St. Nick and myself know the answer to that question. What might you have bought me?"

"As you said, between Santa and myself. With possibly a little input from Mia."

"Oh lord it could be anything."

She giggled. "Indeed it could, though it must be said I didn't go for all her suggestions."

"Which included?" I held the door to our suite open, nodding to the guard outside as we passed.

She slipped her gloves off and laid them on the coffee table. "Something about me in some 'festive' outfit…" She raised an eyebrow until I understood her meaning.

"Really! I always knew Mia was on my wavelength."

A glove hit me squarely in the chest.

"I'm going to remove my make-up and take a quick shower. Don't get into any trouble whilst I'm gone."

"I'll try to behave."

Less than twenty minutes later I was sitting in the bathroom sipping a brandy watching as she went through her nightly routine.

"What's that for?" I asked as she applied some white substance to her face.

She sighed. "You ask my every time, and it's still to keep me looking young and fresh my dear."

"Is it made for men too?" I smiled.

"I think there is probably a male version, should I have wrapped that up for Christmas?"

"Just you in a Mrs. Santa suit will be perfect thank you."

"Ha! Tough Santa wouldn't let me borrow it."

"You couldn't persuade him with your charms?"

She turned to me, sauntered over with her hands on her hips, a long creamy silk negligee clinging to her curves.

"My charms… and what might they be?"

"Obvious, diplomat, friendly, funny, gorgeous…"

She silenced me with a kiss, ran her hands along my chin and up to the side of my face.

"How I'm looking forward to a few days alone with you."

"Me too nothing to do but play scrabble."

"Oh yes I'd forgotten that. I'll beat you."

"We'll see." I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Ready for bed now."

"Absolutely."

I kissed her this time, a long deep slow kiss.

"Did I mention my wife is beautiful?"

She smiled. "Yes, many times."

"And gracious?"

She blushed. "Joseph."

"And the kindest soul…" I kissed her mouth. "And warmest heart." I kissed her nose. "And I couldn't love anything more."

"My thoughts exactly… I don't care what Santa brings, I couldn't be happier."

* * *

And i'll take suggestions on what they might get each other for Xmas - what do you buy the Queen afterall?!?!?! :-) 


	5. Part 5

Five Days Til Christmas

Day Five – _Friday 24th December_

I woke early, the sun not even risen, night still sweeping over the land. A sweet sensation on my back, it took me a few heady moments to realise what it was, Joseph's fingers tracing a line from the base of my spine up to my neck. I moved backwards to rest my body against his and his fingers continued their exploration over my hip. Down to my stomach.

I tilted my neck back welcoming his kiss on my warm skin; I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I wasn't fully awake, but the sheer joy at having his touch with not one ounce of guilt flooding my veins was too much to resist. I'm not sure if I went to bed dressed or not but I was naked in his arms but a few moments later. Mindless kissing, exhilarating and reckless, no words spoken, none needed.

The sheets wrapped around my body as I turned in his arms, he fought them back with his feet and instead wrapped himself around me. Making love to Joseph has been something of an unexpected source of joy, I mean I knew I wanted him, I knew the passion was there – but I thought my body was well past any of these kind of pleasures. Lord knows I'd given up hoping for this many years ago.

It wasn't until later he told me if was still only 5:30, turned me over and massaged my back until I drifted back to sleep with his body spooned beside mine. We didn't wake again until gone 10 in the morning.

"Happy Christmas Eve." He whispered in my ear and this time when I woke the sunlight was flooding into the room.

I turned onto my back and dared to open my eyes and looked up at him.

"You look far too happy." I said rubbing my forehead.

"I am… our first Christmas together and I've managed to get you all to myself." He kissed my face and pulled me into an embrace.

"I believe we've been here already once this morning."

"Mmm…. Twice?"

"Perhaps later dear, it's getting late."

"A kiss then."

"Alright a kiss."

He leant over me and kissed me slowly and deeply.

"Satisfied?"

"For now… I'll order breakfast, we should really get moving."

"Alright boss." I watched as he jumped out of bed and put his robe on. "Joseph."

"Yes."

"Happy Christmas Eve to you too."

I was rewarded with a bright full smile.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet."

Joseph's hands rested on my shoulders guiding me across the foyer, I was greeted with an icy breeze on my face as we got to the door then the softness of snow beneath my feet.

"Careful, it's a little icy." He said cautioning.

"What is this all about?"

"Here, stop, now…" He kissed the top of my head. "You can open your eyes."

Two tall fine looking white horses stood before me with a traditional sleigh behind them.

I couldn't help but laugh. "This is how we're travelling."

"Oh yes. First class all the way."

"Oh how wonderful, Amelia will be very jealous."

"Shall we depart then my dear." He held his arm out for me.

"Let's."

Joseph of course was thoughtful enough to include blankets in the sleigh along with snacks and the journey itself was incredibly pleasant – though a little bumpy at times. I wondered how he'd managed to convince this rather elderly gentleman to devote his Christmas Eve to carrying the two of us about but knowing my husband the gentleman had probably been well rewarded.

I was even more surprised when a phone rang and found Joseph had brought a cell phone along just in case we were needed, and of course to keep in touch with Mia. Charlotte rang to pass on general messages and to wish us both a Merry Christmas, I hope she liked the gifts we left for her and her family.

It didn't take that long to reach our destination, after all his teasing Joseph hadn't done something really extravagant or over-the-top, he had taken me to the log cabin in the grounds. In the afternoon light with last night's heavy snowfall still covering it, it seemed like paradise to me.

The sleigh departed and Joseph carried our bags inside whilst I looked around. It was fully decorated, a tree in the kitchen, one in the lounge, the bedrooms made up, food store high and ready for use. As always he thought of everything.

The lodge held memories for the both of us, not all of them happy however. It was here that we'd spent almost a week hiding after an attack was made on my life. Here that we admitted our fears and faced our deepest regrets. Here that we kissed by the firelight and admitted our love, made-love for the first and only time. Then we left and moved on and tried to forget.

"Hey, what's all this for?"

"Oh nothing, I'm sorry…" I wiped at my face.

"You aren't supposed to cry." He sat down next to me on the bed and held me. "This was meant to make you happy."

"It has, I am, I am."

"Memories, it hurts to think how we were back then, what we gave up. All those years apart."

"But we have now, and my feelings for you never changed, only grew. And we've always been friends haven't we."

"Oh yes." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Always will."

"So, let's not dwell on the past, I was going to ask you what you'd like for dinner?"

"Let's have hot chocolate sauce and dip marshmallows in it."

"Sounds messy… and fun! Perhaps later, by the firelight."

I reached for his jumper and lifted it up. "Then what is your suggestion?"

"Something easy to do, yet filling and warm because I think it's going to be damn cold here tonight."

"I agree." I reached for his shirt buttons.

"Casserole?"

"Yes." I pulled his belt off.

"Clarisse."

"Yes sweetie."

"Did you have plans."

"I think I made you a promise this morning…"

"You did."

"Yes, and we have some years to make up for."

"That we do…"

Later, much, much later, we ate marshmallows dripping with hot chocolate sauce wrapped up in several heavy quilts in front of the open wood fire. And that's how we saw in our first ever Christmas morning…

_Amigos para siempre  
Means you'll always be my friend  
Amics per sempre  
Means a love that cannot end  
Friends for life  
Not just a summer or a spring  
Amigos para siempre _

I feel you near me  
Even when we are apart  
Just knowing you are in this world  
Can warm my heart  
Friends for life  
Not just a summer or a spring  
Amigos para siempre

**Merry Christmas to you all - - if im not a complete drunken mess tomorrow then i'll do Xmas day too!!! :-)**


	6. Part 6

_Clever, clever Stoneygem picked up that the last chapters hint at making love in front of the fire was a clue to where Cold Water is heading - - this chapter refers to what happened in Chapter 1 of Cold Water. Hope that makes sense. _

Five Days Til Christmas 

Christmas Day

World wide this day would dawn, as constant as sunlight and the moon, as rainfall bringing life to the earth, as lovers greeting with a kiss. Yet for its splendour, for all its planning and excessiveness and religion and giving and receiving, for all these things it slid into being as gently as the snowfall on Clarisse's face.

With eyes closed she lifted her face to the sky accepting each flake on her pale skin, feeling them melt and slide down her cheeks to the base of her neck, then down again between the valley of her breasts. She pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders as a breeze passed her and opened her eyes having a look around. No sight of human for miles and miles, no marks in the pure white landscape surrounding her, no sound accept that of her breathing.

She smiled, she could stand and sing here at the top of her voice, scream her lungs out and nobody but the birds would know. She wondered if they'd listened last night, if they alone had witnessed her cries of pleasure, it wasn't often she completely let go of all rational though and gave in to the rawest of emotions. But last night she loved and was loved and it had been… … oh she couldn't find the words to describe it.

By the light cast over the ground it must be at least mid-morning, the last time she'd glanced at Joseph's watch it was 3:30 and they'd wished each other a Merry Christmas, made love again and slept soundly. She was getting hungry; she gripped the mug in her hand and savoured its warmth, draining the last of the contents.

"Hey, you'll freeze out here." A familiar voice sounded behind her.

She turned her head to smile at him. "I was having a moment to myself."

He joined her, held her from behind and gripped her waist kissing her cheek. "Good morning again."

"Good morning. Isn't the snow beautiful."

"Beautiful but cold nevertheless."

"I'm reminded of a moment years ago. I was forty-five."

"How could either of us ever forget it… in that attic room, side by side watching the snow fall."

"A sad moment."

He kissed her cheek again, longer this time, holding her body close to his. "No sad moments today my love."

"No." She turned to him sliding an arm around his neck. "No more sad moments anymore. I must call Pierre and Mia this morning."

"I think the reception should be fine, but I'll check for you."

"Thank you sweetheart. Tea?" She held her mug to him.

"It's empty…"

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Ah so this is a 'Joseph my dear wonderful husband would you refill this for me?'"

"Possibly something like that, would you?"

"You know I will," he took the mug from her. "Come inside, time for gifts."

She accepted his offered hand. "How excited you look."

"I am, another first for us."

* * *

It was beautifully wrapped; it almost seemed a shame to rip it apart. Clarisse knelt in front of the fire, Joseph across from her leaning back onto the edge of the couch. She gripped the corner of the shiny silver paper and tore it down one side revealing the gift inside; she bit her lip, closed her eyes then collapsed in a fit of giggles. Joseph smiled at her reaction, not holding back on his own laughter.

She dropped the present and almost jumped across the rug into his lap. "You give me this…" She laughed grabbing his waist still laughing. "You torturer."

"Does this mean you like it or not."

She held his face and looked into his sparkling eyes, leant forward and kissed him as his hands rested on her hips. Then she pulled back, leant across the floor and retrieved the gift, removing the rest of the wrapping to reveal a thick hardback book.

"The complete guide to home baking." She read aloud and Joseph stifled yet more laughter. "Does this mean I am to take up baking… at home, like a proper domestic housewife."

"That is what I'd hoped."

"Why you absolute…"

She didn't finish her sentence because he covered her mouth and wound his fingers into her hair.

"Perhaps you could bake me a cake for my birthday." He finally said.

Her face softened. "Perhaps I could. Your turn." She struggled up from his lap. "My body is too old for the floor."

"It seemed content enough last night." He said watching her move across the room to the tree.

"It was more than content…" She replied nonchalantly then turned to him with a grin. "Alright, present number one."

She handed him a small rectangular package, quite obviously not wrapped by her own fair hands, then sat down on the couch behind him, folding her hands in her lap and watching him intently.

"Oh my Clarisse." He said slowly. "Do you know how rare this is… only five copies out there, to my knowledge anyway."

She bent her head to his ear. "Only four out there now, one in your hands."

He turned to kiss her. "Thank you," he said turning the box in his hands and looking at the personalised signatures.

"You're very welcome but this doesn't mean I have to listen to it for the rest of the day alright."

He laughed. "We'll see."

He handed her a large, soft package and intrigued she made short work of the wrapping. The material filled her hand, almost overflowed in them.

"It was my Grandmother's, I've had it for years, always hoped to give it to you… at some point."

She almost blushed at her own gift when she realised the sentiment involved here. The shawl in her hands was as delicate as the rarest jewel, intricately crafted white lace, obviously an antique.

"Here let me."

He took it from her hands and she stood before him as he placed it around her shoulders.

"Perfect you see."

"Thank you." She mouthed, admiring herself in the mirror over the fire.

"You are more than welcome."

"No I mean really thank you." She said heavily, turning and kissing him.

She took a deep breath and removed the shawl, gently laying it down on the table.

"Alright, your turn again." She moved back toward the tree to get another gift. "Now this one was a little hard to disguise, so in the end I decided not to bother at all."

He laughed as she removed a sheet and picked up a Spanish guitar with a huge red bow at one end.

"I don't know much about the instrument but I'm told this is the best available so…" She shrugged as he took it from her. "Now you can play beautiful music."

He lifted his gaze from the instrument to her expectant eyes, reached over for her hand. "Thank you darling, it is precious." Kissed her fingers. "And I will teach you how to play."

"Oh no…" She shook her head, "I might break it."

"Oh yes. And it won't break."

"We'll see." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Oh this smells divine." Clarisse held the package to her face.

"Open it." Joseph smiled taking a seat on the floor across from her.

She untied the silver ribbon and lifted the lid from the white box and removed the paper inside. She insisted on lifting each gift out of the box individually and reading the label.

"I had them specially made, each one unique."

"For me…"

"Of course, the things you love, soap in your favourite flower, bath essence in that incense you love."

She held up a round ball and read the label. "Sex bomb bath ballistic." She raised a disapproving eyebrow. "I do hope you didn't have this specially made."

He laughed. "No, that was Mia's input. Apparently it's actually really good in a nice hot bath."

"I'm sure. It has glitter in it." She said turning it over in her hand.

"Then you'll shine more than usual."

"Oh how flattering you are." She said flippantly.

"But you do like it?"

"Yes, I love it, all of it." She replaced them in the box. "With all these new creams it means I can pester you for intimate back-rubs."

"That I don't object too."

"I'm sure… alright, final gift." She hoisted herself up with the help of the couch and placed a rather large red box on the floor in front of Joseph.

"Wow." He said kneeling in front of it.

"Now you mentioned you'd like this so I thought I'd just be brave and get it…" She bit down on her lip as he looked up at her questioningly. "Read the label." She insisted.

"Alright." He turned the gold tag over. "Santa baby I've been good all year." He looked up at her again. "Rather cryptic."

She placed a hand to her blushing cheek and sat down. "Just get on and open it before I die of embarrassment."

He easily slid the ribbon off the side of the box and removed the lid. At the top of the box were a pair of heeled red glittered mules, he lifted them out and stared at them confused before placing them on the floor.

Next was a neatly wrapped package, he took the paper from it and revealed a red velvet dress trimmed with white fur, holding it up he realised how short it was. Sensing where this was going, he began to smile and eagerly reached for a small box.

"Oh no…" Clarisse groaned as he opened it up, he laughed as she held a pillow in front of her face.

Inside the box was a pair of red lacy stockings and some rather suspect lingerie.

"I was cajoled into it." She said from behind the pillow.

He laughed loudly now. "Oh I wish to shake the hand of whoever got these for you, and thank them from the bottom of my heart."

"There's a hat too." She said sheepishly as he produced the Santa hat and placed it on his head.

"Do I get a complete outfit too?" He teased.

"Oh I shouldn't have got it, I'm too old." She closed her eyes and her head fell back onto the couch.

"Hey," He leant over her. "Mrs. Santa." He ticked her chin and she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Yes."

"You're never too old to have fun… besides we weren't able to do things like this when we were young, so why not enjoy it now. There's nothing wrong in it. It's just for the two of us."

"I know you're right, I'm just embarrassed."

"Don't be. Now kiss me." He waved a sprig of mistletoe over her head.

"You don't need cheap tricks for a kiss… Mr. Santa."

Later, much later, after Clarisse had fulfilled Joseph's dreams and actually put on the outfit for at least 20 minutes they had opened the gift from Mia. A personalised hand-made marble chessboard, trimmed with gold and each piece decorated with either Clarisse's or Joseph's newly bestowed crest.

After a rather late lunch they began to play until Clarisse claimed she was far too tired, and that was why she was losing! So instead Joseph cut them both a slice of traditional Christmas cake and they had Irish coffees.

When he came back to the lounge carrying the tray he found Clarisse had dragged the sheets they had used on the floor the night before and laid them out in the bay window.

"What's all this?"

"I thought it would be romantic." She replied as she fussed over the position of the cushions.

"It is, do you want cream with your cake?"

"No, I need to watch my figure."

"Ha! I shouldn't worry about that, I'm sure we'll work the calories off."

"And what's that supposed to mean young man?" She stood with her hands on her hips. "I think you've got the wrong idea about me entirely."

He climbed into her ready-made haven and cut the cake on his plate. "Perhaps it was the outfit that gave me that impression… when are you going to put it on again anyway?"

"Never." She sat down across from him, pulling a sheet across her legs and picking up her own plate. "Perhaps I'll pass it on to Mia."

"You want to encourage that kind of behaviour in the young?"

"I want to discourage it in my husband."

"Once a year sweetheart." He joked and her façade broke, she laughed so much she dropped her cake to the floor.

"Oh no look what a mess you've made." He teased adoring every second of her laughter.

"I'm sorry." She tried to control herself.

"You can share mine."

"Thank you dear."

They shared the cake then put the plate to one side.

"What about the mess?" Clarisse asked.

"We'll deal with it later. Come here."

She moved to sit in front of him, her back against his chest, tilted her head to one side so he could kiss her neck and folded her fingers with his over her stomach.

"The day went too quickly." She finally said after looking out at the snow still shining in the dark night.

"I know, but it's been perfect, I wouldn't change a minute."

"Me neither." She squeezed his hand. "Thank you for my gifts."

"Thank you for mine."

"You're sleepy, I can hear it in your voice."

"I am." He admitted allowing his eyes to close.

"Sleep for a while, I don't mind."

"I think I just might. I thought we might watch a movie later."

"Yes, I'd like that, I haven't seen a good movie in ages."

She sat there for a while listening to his breathing get slower, deeper and more even until she knew he was asleep. Then she sat for a little while longer staring out at the snow and considering how much things had changed that year. Finally, with some effort, she lifted his arms from her and got up without waking him, she went directly to the bathroom and rinsed away the tears that had escaped down her face.

She cleaned up the cake from the carpet and placed another blanket over Joseph then went to the kitchen and began the dishes. She spent her time washing each used glass individually then drying it and placing it back in the cupboard.

"Hey, you don't have to do all that now."

She glanced to the door where Joseph leant watching her.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I couldn't…" he stepped towards her. "Can't bear to miss a second with you." He caught her waist. "Don't do these now, I'll do it later."

"I've used them too." She insisted.

"Then we'll share it." He held her hands and kissed them. "These hands weren't made to do dishes."

"Joseph…" She said softly.

He took the towel from her hand and threw it aside then twirled her around.

"Let's dance instead." He said.

"Alright, though I want to have a bath in my glitter ball stuff before we watch a movie."

"You'll sparkle all the way through it."

She giggled then rested her head against his chest, sighing deeply and closing her eyes.

"I do love you, so very much, I don't tell you often enough." She whispered.

"You tell me every day." He kissed her head. "I love you."

"I know, more than I thought anybody ever could…"

Together they swayed in time to silent music.

_We don't need a crowded ballroom everything we need is here. If you're with me next year will be the perfect year…_


End file.
